A Short Moment That Changes Everything
by FairytaleBeliever123
Summary: My interpretation of iLost My Mind. A tribute of the brilliance that is Seddie and DanWarp who has finally made it a reality after all his hints at the relationship. Everything is Seddie and Nothing Hurts.


Sam felt the excitement bubbling in the pit of her stomach that was an accompaniment to filming iCarly. Of, course they didn't normally film in a mental hospital and that just made it all that bit more exciting. She had to admit she loved doing iCarly more than any ham.

"5, 4, 3, 2."

"1!" Freddie's face was a picture, he always had gotten so annoyed when people questioned his counting so this yell from the crowd must have been excruciating. He gestured dejectedly like to the girls.

"Hey-di Ho!" Sam started the show enthusiastically.

"People call me Carly"

"People call me smooth and refreshing." The mental patients reacted to the joke as if she had just told the best joke the world, some even keeling over with laughter. The show continued as normal explaining to the fans where they were until typical of Caleb; he interrupted with an insane rant that by now Sam was used to.

"Warning, in the year 2029, Aliens capture Ryan Seacrest."

Sam introduced one of Gibby's acts and he appeared at the door with excitement in his eyes.

"Um…Actually we're going to do something else first."

"Kay, Then I'm going back to the men's room."

"Uh, what do you mean we are doing something else first?" Sam felt her stomach dropped an idea of what was going to happen in her head although she really hoped that for once she was wrong about Carly's actions.

"Ok, so you fans of iCarly who want to see Sam and Freddie get together…" 'Oh god, please no' Sam's inner cried out!

"Carly, I don't you should…" Freddie obviously felt the same way as he interrupted their friend's rant.

"Shush! Now the problem is Sam thinks it's insane for her to like Freddie…"

"Cause it is…" Sam interjected, where Carly was going with this, wherever it was. It couldn't be good.

"But we want to hear from you." Shit!

"Two years from now, Virginia and West Virginia will merge to form one huge Virginia." Caleb's outburst actually was helpful for relieving the growing tension between the two hosts…

"Settle down Virginia. Now we want to hear from you the fans of iCarly, so if you think Sam's insane for liking Freddie, or not, just video chat us right now at ." …However it seems nothing could stop Carly now and Sam could her urge to fetch the buttersock and beat some sense into the other girl growing.

Carly started the first video chat and as expected it was some pathetic fangirl that Sam could so take, ranting about how they would be great together.

However when she said, "No way, Freddie's hot," Sam felt a different monster from her anger begin to growl inside her head. The second fan was more tolerable as his only words were,

"Seddie!" But her annoyance was still blossoming and so she decided to take matters into her own hands and end this charade…

"Ok, look, I don't care how many iCarly fans say I'm not insane for liking Freddie, I know that I'm…"

"Wait, wait, wait," Freddie interrupted her and she turned stunned at his actions, he'd been unnaturally quiet for a while, "Let's take one more chat."

"No, I don't wanna…"

"Just one more." Come on, she liked him how could she resist him. He handed off his camera to a reluctant Carly before lifting his pear pad and starting a video chat. What was he doing? Sam couldn't help but think. For once in her life she felt helpless, like even her threats of bodily harm couldn't get her out of this situation.

"Hey, it's me, Freddie. So a lot of people have been talking about whether Sam and I should, you know, go out with each other and it's like everyone is wondering if Sam is crazy for wanting to. But nobody asked me how I feel." Now, hang on. That was not true, he had forced her to talk about it the other day but again the dork had an answer.

"We talked about it."

"No, you talked; you told me how you feel while you ate a quesadilla." Those quesadilla's were amazing as she surely voiced to the viewers (also an attempt to distract from the current discussion. She failed)

"Anyway, yeah it's important how Sam feels but how I feel is important too." Right, here it was. Here it comes. He was finally going to get his own back at her for how she'd always treated him. She had to admit she had it coming, she never should have kissed him at the lock-in. She let him see her vulnerable and this was the outcome. Stupid Sam!

"Ok, Benson we get it. You wanna humiliate me on the web in front of millions of people, go ahead and just do it, I don't care. Get back at me for all the mean things, I've sai…"

She was interrupted as Freddie took a firm hold of her waist and silenced her with a pair of soft, welcoming lips. Her eyes closed immediately and she took in the feeling of bliss as she felt pure happiness course through her. The moment was over too quickly as he pulled away and looked her in the eyes, his hand still firmly on her waist, making bolts of electricity pass through her body. It was all too good to be true.

"You mean that?"

"Hmm mm, so I guess we're both insane." She looked at his lips as they made the statement wanting to launch her own against them again but with one more thought left, she asked quietly,

"So now what?" His answer was put off by the screaming of "Seddie!" once again coming from the TV screen. Freddie chuckled at the awkwardness of the moment being once again shredded by the craziness of one their fans.

He lent forward and her breath caught in anticipation of another kiss but suddenly his mouth was at her ear and the whispered question made a huge smile break out her face as she nodded,

"Shall we go to your room and…talk?"

As she lead him to her room, she couldn't help but feel there wouldn't be a lot of talking done and although she still couldn't leave the mental hospital until her Mom was back from her laser hair removal surgery, she didn't think she cared much anymore as long as Freddie came to visit her every day.

**That's it Guys. I love this fandom and I missed writing for it so I couldn't resist this fluffy little moment : D Its my birthday this thursday and so ILost My Mind was the perfect birthday present. Read and Review, Please and thank you. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Bye xXx**


End file.
